Fantasizing
by Joanne Stephens
Summary: It's been a month since Harry and Ginny have had any alone time together. On the Thursday of the week that Harry is a guest DADA professor, Ginny lets her mind wander in class. Rated M for sexual content.


The past week had been torturous for Ginny. It was bad enough that Harry, her boyfriend, had been giving Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons as a guest professor. What made it worse was that every time Ginny saw Harry up there, directing the class, or felt his touch as he adjusted her wand arm, a wave of desire washed over her. It had been at least a month since the last time they had made love, and Ginny was getting more and more frustrated every day. By Thursday, it had gotten to the point where she began fantasizing in class.

The air was warm and musty, the scent of dust overpowering the room. Ginny was in her usual seat, at the head of the room. She was sure she had been teased for choosing this seat by the other students. However, she didn't know first hand, for it seemed some of the students found her slightly intimidating since the war, and therefore didn't speak directly to her. Even if she had known first hand, she wouldn't have cared. She was Ginny Weasley, girlfriend of Harry Potter, and she could do whatever she damn well pleased.

As Harry came down the staircase and entered the room, a small jolt of excitement ran through Ginny, making her sit up straighter. Harry wore casual yet presentable clothing, and his emerald eyes sparkled in the light of the sun. His raven hair topped his head in its signature messy style.

_Just like after sex, _Ginny thought mischievously. She suddenly began to picture her fingers running through the tangled mess, gripping it tightly as Harry nibbled and sucked on her most sensitive areas. Her stomach fluttered at the image, and a slight ache began between her legs.

"Alright, class-" Harry's words momentarily jilted Ginny out of her daydream. "Since tomorrow is my last day with you all, and therefore the day of your exam, I am allowing you to take today to brush up on any defensive spells or charms that you may need work on. I'll be up in my office if you have any questions."

There was a small shift in the attitude of the students as they learned it would be a free day. Seats were moved and small study groups were created, though from what Ginny could hear, there was more gossiping than studying.

"Hey Ginny, do you want to join us?" Ginny turned to see Luna calling to her.

"No thanks, Luna. I can just persuade Harry to give me the answers to the exam."

While Luna gave a small laugh at the joke, a few others around her looked at Ginny oddly, as if they believed she was being honest. Turning back around, Ginny opened one of her books to at least make it look like she was being productive.

_Just one more day after this, and then Harry leaves. And then you can go back to not having dirty thoughts about your Defense Against the Dark Arts professor in the middle of class. _Ginny propped her book up, and peeked over it, to make sure no one was looking at her. She stared at the page before her, but her thoughts were beginning to drift.

_Harry's eyes staring into mine. Harry's lips caressing my mouth and neck. Harry's tongue-_

Ginny let out a small moan, and checked to make sure that no one was watching. When the coast was clear, she continued her naughty train of thought.

_Harry's tongue sliding against mine. Harry's tongue slowly traveling down my body. Harry's tongue licking my nipples. Harry's tongue moving lower, lower, lower..._

"Oh yes!" Ginny moaned, and this time managed to attract the attention of a few students around her. Quickly attempting to deflect, Ginny went for the anger approach.

"What are you looking at?" Immediately, the prying eyes turned away from her, leaving her again to her fantasy.

_Harry's head between my legs. Harry's tongue sliding between my folds, finding my center. Harry's tongue licking and Harry's mouth sucking while his hands grip my hips, holding tighter as I arch and buck against him, desperate for more. Harry's right hand moving slowly downward, entering his jeans and stroking his own now swollen member. Harry's muted moans that send vibrations through all of the right places. Moving faster, and faster. Licking, sucking, thrusting, moaning, faster, faster faster, until..._

_ "_OH YES HARRY!" Ginny screamed loudly as wave after wave of ecstasy washed over her. She had managed to come without touching herself, while simply just thinking and fantasizing about her boyfriend. As she slowly came down from her high, she began to notice the shocked and curious expressions of her classmates.

_Oh shit. I came _out loud _didn't I? _The look on the faces of the other students was proof enough of that. She felt her face turning red as she peered around the room at the numerous eyes upon her. As she reached the front, her eyes locked with the one person she had both dreaded and hoped to have heard it.

Ginny attempted to read Harry's face as he simultaneously attempted to process what just occurred. The look on Harry's face was a mixture of shock, worry, embarrassment, and a hint of-arousal.

Suddenly, a thought hit Ginny. _If I'm going crazy from a month of no shagging to the point where I actually have an orgasm in class, then he must be completely mad._

"Uh, Miss Weasley? Could you come up to my office, please?" Harry tried his best to sound professional, however Ginny could sense the shaky urgency in his voice that usually indicated only one thing. As Ginny got up from her seat and grew closer to Harry, she could see the look of lust in his eyes. Oh yes, Ginny's little public display had managed to get Harry hot and bothered.

Once they reached the office, Harry allowed Ginny in first, and began speaking sternly to her in a volume that everyone in the classroom could hear. "Now, Miss Weasley, do you have any idea-" He stopped short and slammed the door to his office, mentally casting spells to ensure that it was locked tight.

"-How fucking sexy that was." Harry grabbed Ginny, crashing his lips against hers. Their tongues battled viciously for a few moments before the couple pulled apart.

"So you liked that, did you?" Ginny asked seductively.

"It's been so long since we've been able to be alone together, I was wondering when I was gonna get to hear that noise again."

Harry's mouth began sucking at the skin of her neck, making her moan in the way only he could get her to moan.

"Harry—are you sure you want to do this with the whole class out there?"

Lost in desire, Harry replied "They won't know what we're doing. I made sure when I got here that the room was sound-proofed".

"Why would you-" Ginny stopped short as the obvious reason came to her. "You were planning on us shagging up here at some point, weren't you?"

Harry gave her a mischievous grin before setting to work on unbuttoning her shirt.

"Why, Professor Potter-" Ginny began.

Harry stopped her speech with a kiss. Ginny giggled and Harry said "Gin, I hate to cut the foreplay short, but it's been a month. You got a chance to relieve some of _your_ tension. Now it's my turn."

"Whatever you say, Professor," Ginny replied in her sexy tone. Harry moaned and picked her up, placing her on the edge of his desk. As Ginny tossed her blouse aside and Harry pulled his shirt over his head, he said "Just one more thing before we begin."

"Yes, Harry?"

"I expect you to be just as loud in here as you were out there."

"Oh yes Harry."

Reviews are welcome. Just started writing fanfics and looking forward to sharing my future creations with all of you! Most of my stories will probably be Harry Potter-based (as that is my obsession, lol). Let me know what you guys think, and thanks for reading :)


End file.
